You Give Dewey Decimals A Whole New Meaning
by Chorp Saway
Summary: A misunderstanding, a fateful encounter, and a single book. All of these lead to a situation that neither expected. Cho and Hermione: Library Lovers. My first real fanfic. UPDATED AS OF 1-30-12
1. Dewey Decimals

A/N: Hello, purveyors of fanfiction! Welcome to my first real fanfiction story. I hope the few of you willing to read Chomione will enjoy it.

Ah... The library. A place filled with infinite knowledge, where young students can go to discover more about the world around them.  
It is also the place you are least likely to see a student.  
On this particular day, however, a sixth year Ravenclaw student was holed up in the library, studying diligently for the upcoming OWLs.  
Okay, maybe that's stretching the truth a bit. Cho Chang was one of the smartest girls of her year, and knew all of the material for her classes.  
At this point, she was just doing busy work so that she could get her mind off of a boy. And not just any boy, but Harry Potter.  
*thud*  
...and it was not going very well.  
Cho fell face-first into the book in front of her and heaved a great sigh.  
"Why?" she yelled, her voice muffled by the pages of the book. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?"  
Earlier in the year, Cho had tried to have a romantic relationship with Harry, and the results were... less than favorable. Cho had been too hung up with her previous boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, and his death to function properly in a relationship, and Harry was too inexperienced to pick up on hints and subtleties. But even after such a nasty breakup, she still really liked him.  
"Stupid Harry..." Cho began, but she couldn't finish the thought, because she knew (or thought she knew) who was really to blame for the breakup: Hermione Granger.  
"Yes, of course," she thought to herself. Harry had constantly been on about "Hermione said this" or "Hermione decided on that" or, most painful of all, "I could tell Hermione, but not you". Hermione must have been jealous of her being with Harry, and made a plan to break them up. It made so much sense. To her, at least. But that was all that mattered.  
And so Cho began to scheme. "I'll make her pay for this..."  
Her schemes were cut short as a second student entered.  
Cho turned to look at the newcomer, and mumbled, "Speak of the devil..."  
Indeed, fifth year Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, had walked into the library. For what reason, no one knew, given that she probably had the work for next year already started.  
Hermione was looking around frantically, as if in search of something, until she caught sight of Cho. "Oh, there you are!" she said. "I've been looking all over the castle for you!"  
Cho took this as no surprise. _Probably just wants to rub it in_, she thought.  
Hermione sat next to Cho and added, "Unless you're busy with studies or reading. I can always come back another time."  
Cho took a deep breath, and with the most neutral voice she could muster, replied, "No, I had just finished." She lightly closed the book, trying her best to keep her composure. "What did you want to talk about?"  
Hermione said, "Well, first off, I wanted to say how sorry I am that you and Harry broke up..." Cho inwardly rolled her eyes at this comment, "and secondly, I wanted to apologize."  
Cho sat up straight when she heard the last part of Hermione's statement. Was she really going to admit to foul play? She had to find out. "What are you apologizing about?"  
"Well, I'm not sure how to say it, but I'm sort of responsible for you and Harry breaking up."  
Cho acted surprised. "You did WHAT?" she screamed, but inside she was overjoyed that she now had this confirmation of her theory.  
Hermione quickly said, "Now hold on, Cho! Let me explain!"  
Cho, at this point, was ready to finish the conversation, but thought it would seem rude on her part if she didn't hear the explanation. "I'm listening," she said.  
"I was..." Hermione took a deep breath. "I was... jealous. Of you two. To see you guys smiling and chatting together, to see you kiss, it hurt me. So I made up my mind; I was going to force you two apart."  
Cho was now filled with confirmation and anger. How dare this girl get in the way of her and Harry!  
Hermione continued, "I couldn't help it! When he kissed you, I had wanted it to be me who could touch your delicate lips and I had to do something..."  
Cho finally burst and yelled, "Well Harry's mine! And you..." But then she finally analyzed what Hermione had said. And it didn't make any sense. "Wait, are you trying to say...?"  
Hermione quickly gained confidence after her declaration. She stood up, now looking down on Cho, and said, "That-that's right, Cho. I l-like you. That's why I couldn't stand you and Harry together, and that's why I caused all this trouble."  
The gears could be heard running extra hard in Cho's mind. Thoughts went racing through her head.  
_Wait a minute, she likes me? But she's always hanging around Harry... Is this okay? Of course it is, I'm not into girls... Am I? No, of course not, I like boys... Is it okay to try? Maybe I like both... Get a hold of yourself, Cho! You're not crazy... right?_  
While Cho fought with herself, Hermione moved closer to Cho and placed her hand on her shoulder. After contact was made, Cho snapped back into reality and quickly jumped out of her seat, taking the book she had been reading with her.  
Cho barely managed to stutter out, "Um, well, Her-Hermione, it was nice talking to you, but I really must put this book back and..."  
Hermione, deciding to assert herself and be more confident in herself, casually walked over to Cho and whispered in her ear, "I can help you sort that, if you want."  
Hermione's breath caused Cho to freeze, and a chill to run down her spine. Cho hadn't had a feeling like that since her kiss with Harry. But all thoughts of Harry quickly vanished from Cho's mind as Hermione made her next move.  
Hermione used this moment of hesitation to her advantage, and quickly pushed Cho into a nearby bookshelf, while simultaneously pushing her mouth onto Cho's.  
To say that Cho was surprised would be an understatement. But as the kiss lengthened, Cho's enjoyment of it continued to grow. After a few seconds, she realized that the whole situation wasn't so bad. Hermione's lips were soft and full, and the kiss was better that some that she had shared with Cedric or Harry. She could say that she was honestly enjoying it. Y'know, if her mouth weren't preoccupied.  
Once all of Cho's tension had disappeared, Hermione thought that she could take the next step. She slowly opened opened her mouth and ran her tongue across Cho's already wet lips, seeking entrance.  
Cho was more than happy to oblige. At this point, this whole thing seemed almost normal.  
Cho chuckled a little before opening her mouth for Hermione. _I guess I'm not as straight as I thought_, she mused to herself. _And I don't give a damn._  
Both girls decided to take some quality time exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, leaving no corner untasted. At some point, Cho had dropped her book, and had placed her hands around Hermione's neck. Hermione then decided to follow suit, but placed her hands around Cho's curvy hips.  
After what each would later describe as one of the most enjoyable minutes of their lives, both girls pulled back for air, as a small string of saliva still connected their mouths.  
Through deep breaths, Cho said, "Wow... who would've thought... that Hermione Granger... would be so forceful? Or so good at snogging?" she added, a little loudly.  
Hermione just looked at her, smiling, before saying, "Shh... it's a library. We've got to stay quiet."  
Cho gave off a small chuckle at this comment, adding, "It's a good thing no one's around to hear us," before they both went back to exploring each other's mouths.  
But a kiss can only take you so far. And it had taken Cho about as far as she was gonna get. Hermione may be brave right now, but she would never take initiative past kissing. So Cho took it upon herself to... heighten the mood between the two.  
Hermione had been enjoying the experience she was having with Cho. She felt it was steady, fairly calm, and...  
Cho had just grabbed her breasts.  
It took a moment for it to register in her mind, but once it did, Hermione freaked out and pulled away from Cho.  
"What's wrong?" Cho said seductively.  
"I..." Hermione began, "I just freaked out a bit. Sorry, Cho. I'm just not used to being touched... in that way."  
Cho giggled, then replied, "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll be gentle."  
Hermione paused, thought about it, then moved back towards Cho, ready to try out the next step.  
"You have such beautiful breasts," Cho told Hermione when she had returned.  
Hermione blushed at the comment. She then replied, "But, look at yours. They're so much bigger than mine..."  
"Oh, nonsense. Feel mine, and you'll see the difference, mine aren't nearly as soft as yours." As Cho said this, she took Hermione's hands and placed them on her breasts.  
Hermione almost jerked back, but Cho's grip was firm. Coincidentally, so were her boobs. Hermione's entire face was beet red at this point, but she liked the feel of Cho's cleavage in her hands. Then, almost unconsciously, she began to massage Cho's breasts with a steady rhythm.  
Cho muffled a scream when Hermione began to massage her. Cedric had always been too rough, but Hermione was delicate with her touches. It was beginning to drive Cho wild.  
As the moments passed by, Cho decided that Hermione should get some attention as well. So, with one quick movement, Cho swung Hermione into the bookshelf and forced her tongue into her mouth while simultaneously massaging Hermione's breasts.  
As surprised as Hermione was at the sudden action, she wasn't protesting one bit. Cho seemed to know exactly how Hermione wanted to be felt, and was being treated to a very enjoyable massage. As repayment for the good feelings, Hermione slowly moved her hands down Cho's back to her butt and gave it a firm squeeze.  
Cho jumped at the sudden contact, but more in ecstasy than shock. It felt so good to be felt up by another person. Harry was a good boyfriend, but he was so shy and careful that he never really went anywhere with her, and it had made her pent-up with frustration. But now she could let it all out.  
Soon, Hermione felt like her shirt was much too restricting for all the action going on, and so she quickly unbuttoned it and let it fall to the floor. Now Cho had full access to Hermione's bosom.  
Cho took full advantage of the new situation, and quickly moved her hands under Hermione's bra, wanting unhindered access to her ample cleavage. She could feel how hard Hermione's nipples had gotten, and began to pass over them with her thumb.  
Hermione didn't know what had happened to her to cause such inhibition, but she didn't regret it at all. Her crush was doing so many wonderful things to her, it didn't matter what others thought about it; this was pure bliss.  
Not about to let Cho take too much control, Hermione slowly took her right hand and decided Cho's inner thigh needed a good rubbing.  
At this point, both of them were beet red, sweating, and panting, but Cho's facial expression added another element to the mix: the facial expression of ecstasy that they now shared. Cho was starting to get wet from the contact of Hermione's hand on her sensitive skin. So Cho decided to return the favor by moving her hands farther down Hermione's body, slowly and delicately.  
Both of them were feeling like they were in heaven, when they heard voices coming their way.  
"Hermione, where are you?"  
"Are you in here, 'Mione?"  
Hermione gasped in shock. "Oh no, it's Harry and Ron. We've got to clean up, and fast!"  
Quickly, Hermione put her shirt back on, and they readjusted each other's clothing and hair as best they could, so that were no signs of anything out of the ordinary happening.  
Just as the last touch-up to Cho's hair was being made, Harry and Ron turned the corner.  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said. "We've been looking all over for you."  
"Oh, sorry," Hermione apologized, "I was just... busy... in the library."  
It was then that Harry noticed Cho and shuffled backwards, out of her line of view.  
Ron questioned Hermione, "What have you been doing in here all this time? We were just about to go to Quidditch practice and wanted to know if you'd join us."  
"I was just teaching Cho here the Dewey Decimal System, which is how they decide to order the books in libraries like this," Hermione answered, while giving Cho a knowing glance.  
Ron just stared at Hermione, then said, "Well alright then. We'll meet you down at the pitch then, Hermione?"  
"Sure thing, Ron," Hermione said, and she waved him off as he left with Harry.  
Cho turned to Hermione after the boys had left and said, "'Dewey Decimal System', eh? Is that a real thing?"  
"It is in the muggle world. It really is how they sort books in their libraries."  
Cho smiled and replied, "Well, I don't think I'm going to remember all of that. Would you be willing to teach me 'Dewey Decimals' another day as well?"  
Hermione returned the smile and said, "Certainly. Maybe we can do it somewhere more... private, though? Wouldn't want the lesson interrupted again."  
"Sure," Cho said with a giggle. "Well, you've got some friends to cheer for out on the Quidditch pitch. Don't want to leave them waiting."  
"Of course," Hermione said, and she slowly walked out of the library. As she left, she thought about what the relationship between her and Cho was. Were they lovers, or significant others, or just friends with benefits? But she shook her head, deciding that this particular question could be answered another day.  
Once Hermione was out of sight, Cho picked up the discarded book, looked at it, and began to laugh. If you had told her this was how today would turn out, she'd have thought you were crazy. But it was the best thing to happen to her all week. She put the book back where it had laid originally, and left the library, all previous angst with Harry absent from her mind.  
So far, having a girlfriend has been a lot less stressful than either of her boyfriends. Cho smiled widely at this thought. "It's nice to have some change every now and again," she told herself.

End


	2. Tubgirls

A/N: So after a year and a half, I thought I might as well work on this story more. I mean, I apparently have fans and people liked the story? So why not? I'll see what happens after this; I may just keep up the short chapters every so often if people still care.

Enjoy!

It had been almost two weeks since their fateful encounter at the library, and Cho hadn't been able to focus on her classes at all. Her mind was racing; at first she had been content with the situation, but as time went on and she was unable to contact Hermione, Cho had been unable to stop analyzing the situation.  
_Was she just being nice at the end? Did she actually want to see me again? Did I screw something up; did I move too fast? Was I really feeling those kinds of things about Hermione, or was it just the heat of the moment getting to me?_  
Cho had gotten barely any sleep in the past week, and her grades were starting to slip as well. Even through her dazed state, she realized something had to be done about this.  
_This isn't healthy; I'm eventually gonna crash if this keeps up. But what can I do... Oh right! The prefect baths! A nice, warm, solitary bath should be just what I need to clear my head and relax a little._  
And so late that night, Cho Chang entered the prefect bathroom with only one thing on her mind: relaxing for the first time in too long. Well, technically two things, since there was that whole deal with Hermione and- you know what I mean.  
Wasting no time, Cho quickly turned all of the taps on the prefect bath, watching as a mix of colored waters and bubbles began to form in the tub. As the water began to rise, Cho changed out of her school uniform, allowing her whole body to breathe for a moment before tying a towel around her body. Although she was almost certain that no one else would want to take a bath at this time, she had had too many close calls before to take these kinds of chances.  
As she slowly entered the bath, she heaved a sigh of great relief. Everything that had felt tense only moments ago began to loosen. She lowered herself completely, allowing the still running water to wash over her. As if by magic, her troubled thoughts seemed to disappear into the air with the steam of the bath. As she came up for air, Cho's smile was larger than it had been in weeks. Cho sat in silence for what may have been an hour, enjoying the heat of the bath and the peaceful feeling that it brought her.  
The atmosphere was so peaceful, in fact, that she failed to notice as the door to the bathroom opened.  
"Oh!"  
Well, an exclamation like that would be hard to ignore. Cho turned to see who had entered, and her smile quickly faded.  
In the doorway stood Hermione, who had just dropped her bath supplies on the floor. Even though she was in an flattering baggy t-shirt and pajama pants, Cho's cheeks still flushed as she turned her eyes away.  
"I-I'm sorry," Hermione began, "it's just that I thought no one would be here this late..."  
"Yeah," Cho replied. "Same here."  
An awkward silence filled the air, taking up all the space that wasn't already filled with steam. Cho couldn't find the strength to turn back towards Hermione, and Hermione kept grasping for the door handle behind her, only to bring her arm back to her side.  
Finally, after what felt like an hour, Hermione broke the stalemate and asked, "Do you... do you mind if I join you then?"  
Cho quickly exclaimed "No!" before her brain had had adequate time to process the question. She quickly regained composure and said "N-no, it's fine."  
"Thank you, then." As Hermione removed her clothes, Cho couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her naked form. She caught a glimpse of Hermione's breasts, small but full, swaying as she turned around to grab her towel from the floor. As she did, Cho's attention was turned to Hermione's bum which, like her breasts, was not particularly shapely, but stood out enough to draw stares. Her bum led directly into her legs, which were well-toned and smooth.  
_Her body is just... beautiful,_ Cho thought. _I wonder she wouldn't want to show it off, she could have any boy she-_  
As she realized her folly, Hermione began to turn around, and as Cho noticed this, she followed suit.  
She could hear Hermione step into the water. She couldn't bring her eyes up to see Hermione though, and she assumed Hermione had the same issue. The awkward air filled the room again. Both of them had questions they needed to ask, but neither could gather the courage necessary to ask them.  
Finally, Cho forced a question out of her mouth, "So... I guess you've been busy lately, what with the exams coming up in a couple months."  
Hermione choked out a reply, "Y-yeah, it's been pretty tough in my classes. I've been doing some supplementals though, so there's no real worry. How... How are the O.W.L.s looking for you?"  
"The O.W.L.s? Oh, I'm not too worried or anything. I mean, I'm not at the top of my class for nothing."  
"Of course, yeah."  
The small talk came to an end, and silence filled the room again.  
_I... I can't let this weigh me down any longer,_ Cho thought. _I have to just-_  
"Hermione."  
Cho's head snapped up rapidly, reacting to the words that had unconsciously left her mouth.  
"W-what is it?" Hermione was so shocked at Cho's sudden declaration that her head snapped up as well.  
"I... I can't put this off any longer... I need to ask you about... about two weeks ago in the library-"  
"Oh! Oh my, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me that day..."  
"What?"  
"I didn't mean to put you in the situation, but something acted up inside of me, and so I just... I just-"  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?"  
"I hope that... what?"  
"I'm not trying to say taht it was some big mistake or a problem or anything... is that what you think of it?"  
"N-no, of course not! How could I ever... say that it was a mistake...?"  
Hermione, having been caught in her awkward apology, had a blush that threatened to cover her entire face.  
In a couple of seconds though, that role was taken by Cho's face.  
It had been a simple kiss, quick and dry, but it caused Hermione to look up at Cho with confusion... and just a spark of hope.  
"Hermione. Ever since that day, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Until then, I had never even thought of kissing a girl, never mind the stuff we did in that library. But you... you seem to be different. I don't see any issue with kissing you any more, or admiring your body..." Hermione squirmed a bit as she heard Cho say that. "Now, I don't know anything about lesbianism, and I'm still attracted to men..."  
As Cho saw Hermione's face sink at her last comment, she sighed.  
"But for you..." Cho moved next to Hermione and pulled her into a hug, "but for you, I'm willing to give it a shot."  
Hermione stared into Cho's inviting eyes. "But-but why? If you don't... if you're not into girls, why would you...?"  
"Have you never looked a boy and thought he was attractive, that it was worthwhile to try and pursue a relationship with him?"  
"I-I... yes, once or twice. I mean, I hadn't thought much about romance at all since I came to Hogwarts, but seeing how well-spoken and intelligent you were, how confidently you walked and how your... how your hips swayed... and your... your..." Hermione seemed to have trouble finishing her thought without becoming embarassed.  
Cho chuckled a little bit. "Hey, we're supposed to be discovering ourselves while we're still in school, right? I'm not against trying new things... though I don't know what new things there are left to try, given our last encounter."  
Hermione chuckled at Cho's joke, finally cracking a smile.  
"Plus, Hermione," Cho said as she repositioned herself behind her, "I can't deny that you're an attractive girl."  
Hermione was quick to blush at the compliment, squirming a little as Cho wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.  
Hermione began to get goosebumps as she felt Cho's breath on her skin. Then Cho leaned in close and blew into her ear, causing Hermione's body to go completely rigid.  
"P-please... Cho..." Hermione was barely over a whisper, "don't tease me..."  
"Then tell me what you want, Hermione." A mischievous grin formed on Cho's face.  
"Cho... please..." A sense of pleading came through Hermione's hoarse voice.  
"Please what?"  
"Will you... will you..."  
"Will I what?" Cho was finding a lot of fun in teasing the usually sensible and stoic Hermione.  
"Will you be..."  
"What do you want me to be, Hermione?" Cho whispered into Hermione's ear, and she could feel Hermione shiver.  
"My... girlfriend?" Hermione's voice was nigh-inaudible at this point, but Cho didn't miss it.  
Cho gently pushed Hermione's head to the side, pulling her into a deep kiss. Although it shocked Hermione, she was quick to reciprocate the kiss.  
Cho pulled away for just a second to say "I will." And then she returned to Hermione's lips.  
The bath water sloshed out of the tub a bit as the couple moved around, trying to find a comfortable position. Eventually, Hermione ended up in Cho's lap, her legs wrapped around Cho.  
"Are you sure that you're okay with this? That you're okay... with me?"  
"Hermione, why would I say yes if I didn't mean it. I like you, and I wanna try this out." Cho's fingers slowly intertwined with Hermione's.  
"But I-" Hermione's self-depreciation was cut short by the taste of Cho's saliva in her mouth. Hermione's tension began to dissipate, and she felt like she was melting in Cho's embrace.  
The kiss continued for about a minute, before both of them pulled back to catch their breath. Cho's slowly pulled her hands away, allowing her fingertips to graze across Hermione's delicate palms, before slowly placing themselves on Hermione's body. She slid her hands across Hermione's outline, feeling the subtle curves hidden underneath her towel, eventually stopping on her thighs, rubbing them slightly before pulling Hermione in for another kiss.  
Hermione continued to shiver as Cho's hand explored her body. While she could vividly remember the circumstances of the library encounter, this time felt much more delicate than the exasperated release of emotions from before. As she recalled their previous encounter, she shivered again, remembering all of the intimate touches they had shared, and how she desperately wanted to relive this. So slowly, her hands shaking, Hermione's hands moved up Cho's figure, hesitating slightly before placing her hands on Cho's breasts.  
Cho moaned into the kiss as she felt Hermione's hands trace her body. She jumped a little as Hermione's hands stopped on her breasts, but enjoyed the forwardness of the action. She grew more passionate, becoming more aggressive with her kiss, causing Hermione to fall back a bit from her force. As Hermione began to slowly knead Cho's breasts, Cho found it hard to keep herself under control. She began to push more and more, quickly overtaking Hermione before pushing Hermione off of her and onto the wall of the bathtub.  
Hermione panicked as she fell backward, loosening herself from Cho before desperately grabbing for the edge of the bathtub. Thankfully, she was able to brace herself before her head hit the floor, but she ended up almost laying down on the floor of the bath, with only her head above water as her arms supported her body. This was not in it of itself a problem. The problem lied above her. Or, more accurately, it laid above her.  
Cho was on all fours, having been pulled forward by both her force and the grip Hermione had had on her. She lay above Hermione, their noses almost touching. They could each feel the other's breath as they panted. Both of their faces took on a bright shade of red as they realized the position they had landed in. This was not the end of Hermione's problems, however. Through the earlier foreplay and the force of the fall, Cho's towel had begun to loosen, allowing Hermione a slightly obscured, though still significant, view of her cleavage. Cho seemed unaware of this though, as she continued to stare into Hermione's eyes, unsure of how the next few moments would play out.  
After a minute, Hermione forced herself to speak up. "I... I really think we should head out now. It's almost curfew, and I don't want to get caught outside the common rooms more often than necessary." Cho sighed, "I suppose..."  
The two slowly backed away from each other, disappointed that the night had to end so abruptly for them. They turned away from each other as they dried off and put their clothes back on, meeting at the doorway to the bathroom.  
Again, neither of them could figure out how to end the night off.  
Finally, Cho spoke up. "Thank you... for coming today."  
Hermione put on a questioning look. "But i-it was a coincidence and-" Hermione was cut short as Cho kissed her one last time. Her knees buckled slightly.  
"Even if it was a coincidence, it still meant a lot to me that you stayed."  
"Y-yeah... it's no problem..."  
Cho turned to leave, but looked back at the still dazed Hermione in the doorway.  
"Do you think we could... meet up for lunch tomorrow? It'd be nice to spend some more time with my... girlfriend." Even with as calm a demeanor as she had put up, Cho still had trouble saying that last word.  
Hermione seemed to have a little trouble with it, too. "G-girlfriend!" Sure, they had said as much earlier, but it just seemed so incredible that Hermione could hardly process it. "Oh um... yeah... that'd be... nice... w-where did you want to meet then?"  
"Well... I'm kinda tired from the bath... maybe we should decide tomorrow where to eat. Why don't we meet up at the library and figure it out from there?"  
"That... that's fine with me. I g-guess this mean goodb-"  
"Hold on, not yet." Cho walked back towards Hermione slowly.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I get a good night kiss?"  
Hermione gulped. Tentatively, she entertwined her fingers with Cho's and gave her a simple kiss on the lips.  
"Thank you. See you tomorrow then?"  
"Yeah. Good night, Cho. Sleep well."  
"You too, Hermione."  
And so the couple parted ways, each headed to their respective common room.  
Neither of them could believe what happened.  
_That... that just happened. Me and Hermione... we're dating. I'm dating Hermione Granger. This is... unbelievable. Man, what my friends would say if they knew I was going out with her... or if they ever got word of the things we had done... _Cho gave off a slight blush._ Wow... Maybe I should wait a while before I tell anyone. I don't know if I could deal with any more teasing after Harry Potter, and Hermione doesn't need any more attention than she already gets from hanging around with him. _She chuckled quietly. _That's two of the "chosen trio", I suppose. Not that I'm looking into Ron Weasley of all people, but it'd be quite the tale to tell..._  
_I'm dreaming. That's the only way to explain all of... that! _Hermione was dealing with the night a little less casually than Cho. _How could Cho, of all people, have agreed to go out with me? I mean, she's dated boys before this, why would she... I don't wanna do this right now, not after how amazing this has been, but... ow! _Hermione began pinching herself in the arm. _That didn't work? Then maybe if I... ow! Dammit! Still nothing. Does this mean... this was... _Everything finally sunk in. Hermione almost squealed with delight, before recognizing where she was, and what time it was, a muffled it by biting into her damp towel. _This... this is for real. I confessed to Cho Chang, and she said yes to me. She said yes! I thought this would only be a dream... though my dreams were never quite as... intimate as our previous two encounters had been._ She blushed slightly.  
Even though their minds were racing with the events of that evening, they both ended up having the most restful sleep they had had in weeks. Each of them dreamt of the time they'd spend together and what lay ahead of them.

End


End file.
